Magic Love (Or Arthur Screw's Up)
by Sam-Chan and Jason-Kun
Summary: It's happened once again! Our dear Arthur has messed up his spell again, but this time the spell affects his little brother Alfred and his two worst enemies Lovino and Francis.. Will Arthur be able to stop the spell in time or will he fuck up like last hundred times! Stay tune to find out!
1. How Magic Works

_**Sam-Chan: I was bored so i wrote a smut. (This fic has sex, pointless sex, crappy sex and language!)**_

_**Jason: Hi -.-**_

_**Jason: Are you people the poor souls who read her 'writing' (BTW: I'm the only one who supports her writing fanfiction.)**_

_**Sam-Chan -.- You! Nobody needed to know that!**_

_**Jason: *creepy smirk* whatever Sam-Chan**_

_**Sam-Chan: You little - - - -! **** if there are errors please tell me :)**_

* * *

With fairies wings and dragon heart, rose's nectar, witches fart, unicorn tear and demon ears. I summon you Pandora, Queen of Darkness and Lust to rid me of a

problem with your power. A flash of light appeared and Queen Pandora was now in Arthur's basement. I am Pandora, Queen of Darkness and Lust. "What can i do for

you my dear friend Arthur Kirkland?" "Well, i need you to use your lust powers on some people". Arthur answered with a smirk on his face. You know what you must do

now Arthur, think about the people and it will be granted! So Arthur started thinking about the people he wanted to have revenge on, but his mind was distracted at

what happened that day...

* * *

_"Arthur, is Francis your boyfriend or something?" Asked Arthur's adopted younger brother Alfred. __Arthur spit up his tea, "Of course he's not!" "What gave you that idea?!" "I'm sorry Iggy, it's just that __he's always trying to flirt with you and grop you.." Alfred trailed off." "Well yeah Artie, the lad's right!" __Shouted Allistor Kirkland, the oldest of the Kirkland boys. "Dylan, do you believe Allistor!" Asked Arthur, __who was trying to keep his temper down. Dylan the second oldest and the most sensible one said "Well Arthur, Francis is __always seductive around you."So I would have to agree with Allistor." "Me too!" Marten and Michael said in unison". They were twins, and together they both were the third oldest__. "You bloody gits always take Allistor's side!" Arthur yelled, Alfred put his head in his hands__. He didn't mean to cause trouble, he was just...curious. "Boys! The school bus is here, said __their mother." As soon as their mother told them Arthur, Marten, Michael, Alfred and Peter rushed out the door and hopped on the __school bus. Since school started that day Alfred had been getting Arthur teased (by accident) __and Francis wouldn't stop trying to seduce Arthur. It was now lunch time and Arthur was __getting very, very annoyed by the pattern of today. Alfred getting him teased, Francis trying to __seduce him! "I might crack by the time school ends if anything else happens!" Arthur got his __food and was coming back to his lunch table when he suddenly bumped into __someone whose name was Lovino, a hot tempered Italian and twin brother of Feliciano. Now Lovino was __having a really bad day himself, he saw his fratello making out with the potato bastard! The __tomato bastard or Antonio was annoying him all day by saying he was cute, he was not cute! __But when the tea drinking bastard bumped into him, that was the last fucking straw for __Lovino! "Watch where your going" Said Arthur who was on the edge himself." "Watch where your __going yourself! You tea drinking bastard, bitch, mother fucking asshole!" Arthur wanted to have __said "go fuck yourself" But he stopped himself because he didn't want any trouble, for now..._

* * *

Instead of thinking about his brothers, Arthur thought about Francis, Lovino and Alfred. "Your request is now granted Arthur Kirkland." Said Queen Pandora, who

vanished in a instant. Arthur checked on his older brothers to see if the spell worked, when he remembered that they were not the people he was thinking about! He

was thinking about Francis, Lovino and his little brother Alfred! Arthur panicked, the spell he casted was suppose to last for a _**week**_! Tomorrow was Sunday, so he

could try to stop the spell before anything happens! So Arthur started working on a spell, and failing miserably.

* * *

_Meanwhile at Lovino's house_

Lovino and Feliciano were making their famous pasta and tomato sauce, when Lovino suddenly felt hard. Embarrassed, Lovino quickly ran to his bedroom and left his

fratello confused by his actions. "Fratello maggiore! Where are you going?" Asked Feliciano, but Lovino couldn't hear him. Lovino was already in his bedroom, stroking

his cock and moaning. He was thinking about that tea bastard's little brother, and pounding into him right infront of the tea bastard himself! Lovino was also having

naughty thoughts about Francis? "No! What the fuck am i thinking!?" "That is disgusting!" But by the minutes Lovino was getting harder thinking about Franics. And

even though he was disgusted at himself, he still stroke his cock and thought about Alfred and Francis. While Lovino was upstairs in his bedroom Feliciano finished

making the pasta and went down to their basement. In the basement Ludwig was chained, gaged, naked and had a cock ring on. Feliciano picked up his whip and

walked over to Ludwig in a very seductive manner. "Ve~ I'm back Doisu, said Feliciano" as Ludwig looked up at him.

* * *

_:Meanwhile at Francis's House:_

"Francis are you sure this will work, Antonio asked". "Of course it will work mon cher! Have i ever been wrong before?" "No, you haven't said Antonio," who was still

having doubts. Than stop worring, Gilbert will be happy that you even remembered! "Ok, gracias amigo!" "Your always welcome mon cher!" After twenty minutes

Antonio left to find his Gilbert and make sweet love to him. As soon as Antonio left, Francis jumped on his bed and sighed. Today was one of the busiest days of the

week for the Frenchman, because almost everyone came to ask him for advice on love. Atlas Francis himself did not have a lover, as each pasting day he wanted one.

But today was different, because Francis got hard thinking about a certain Italian and a Brit's little brother, blushing like tomatoes on his bed. And so, before Francis

could get rid of his erection, his cell phone rung. He was greeted by the voice of Lovino, yell it was Lovino Vargas. "Wine bastard! Where's the tomatoe bastard?!

Feliciano and i need to more tomatoes!" Ah, Antonio jus-Francis held his tongue, he had just thought of an idea.. Lovino~ "Mmh!" was Lovino's reply. Lovino? "Ohhhh!"

Lovino cried. Lovino...are you masturbating? Nnrg..Francisss! Yep. Lovino was definitely masturbating, but why? Ah, Francis~! Oh..he was masturbating to the sound of

his voice.. Francis was now fully aroused by the sound to Lovino's cries. Francis couldn't help, but take charge of the situation. "Lovino~." He said seductively. "Mmh!"

was his answer. Stroke your cock and imagine that i'm right there stroking it for you So Lovino imagined Francis' hands stroking his cock and he started to moan even

louder. Francis, himself was stroking his own cock, trying to keep his own moans from slipping out. Lovino's moans increased.. So did his cries of " Francis~!" "There!"

and "Ahhh!" Upon hearing Lovino's moans increase, Francis immediately asked him what he was imagining. I...I'm imagine that your here kissing me, leaving hickeys all

over my body." Then i'm sucking your cock while you pull my curl and OH~! Franicsssss~! Kiss me there~! Now on the other line, Francis had precum dripping on his

bed, just from listening to Lovino. Lovino...ahh! "Finger yourself for me." Said Francis, who was trying to quiet his moaning. Lovino fingered himself and accidently hit

his sweet spot, Ah! Francis~! Y-your hitting my sweet spot~! Lovino i'm now playing with your curl~ Lovino moaned and mewled in a haze of pleasure. Francis finally

let himself go and moaned along with Lovino. Franicsssss! Lovino came first, while Francis came a few seconds after him. Both were

panting until Francis spoke. "So mon cher should i come over tomorrow or more phone sex?" "I guess you could come over." Said a tired Lovino. Ok~ see you

tomorrow~ with all that said, they hung up.

* * *

_**.Back at the Kirkland's house.**_

Alfred was having strange naughty thoughts about two of his classmates, so he went to his one of his older brothers, Dylan and decided to talk to him about it. Um

Dylan, do you have a moment to spare? Of course i do Alfie, is there something wrong? Uhh...i'm kinda attracted to some of my classmates...and i don't know what to

do. Don't worry Alfie, i'll help you! I'm really glad that you came to me first, right? Of course i came to you first Dylan, i mean wasn't about to go to Iggy first! "You got a

point Alfie" Said Dylan as he imagined what would happen if Alfred went to Arthur first. "Um, who exactly are you attracted to?" Dylan asked so he would know exactly

what level his little brother was on. "Um, promise you won't tell the others?" Asked a embarrassed Alfred. "I promise" Said Dylan, but he crossed his fingers while he

said it. Well...it's Lovino...and Frrr...Francis, Alfred was now blushing crimson red. Dylan was a little shocked when he heard this. Aren't Francis and Lovino the same

boys who Arthur almost always fights with? He asked. I know it's kinda weird, but i don't know what to do about it Dylan. These attractions won't go away, they just

keep growing more and more. "Well, if you can't get rid of them, then try talking to Francis or Lovino." Dylan suggested. Before you leave, i have one more question for

you Alfie.. Is this the reason why you asked Arthur that question yesterday? Nope, i asked him that question because i was curious. Alfred was just about to leave,

until his older brother said one last thing. "Alfie just remember _**not**_ to tell Arthur, if you don't want to be yelled at for liking the so called 'enemy'." Ok, Dylan~! Thanks

for listening to me~! As soon as Alfred left the room Dylan called Allistor, who was on a fishing trip with Marten, Michael and Peter, his younger brothers. Allistor, this is

Dylan.. I have some news for you~! What is it Dylan! Allistor turn the speaker on his cell phone, so Marten, Michael and Peter could hear. "Is it about the jerk?!"

"Cause i need dirt on him as soon as possible!" Said Peter. No Peter it's not about Arthur, it's about Alfie~." Said Dylan. "Well, what is it!" Marten and Michael shouted

together. "Well, little Alfie is attracted to Francis and Lovino~." Dylan said this with a smirk on his face. "What!" All four of them said in unison, which made Dylan

chuckle. He came to me this afternoon and told all about his attraction, and that he can't stop 'it'. "He didn't tell Arthur did he?" Marten asked, as he had thoughts of

what would happen if his little brother Alfred told Arthur. Um, no he thankfully didn't tell Arthur and went to me first. "Where is Alfred now?" Asked Peter who had a

curiosity that could almost match Alfred's. "Um, Alfred didn't say, but i have a hunch that he went to the old abandon park." Answered Dylan...

* * *

_**That Old Park that we were talking about**_

Alfred swung on the old swing set.. He was confused by these feelings, _his feelings._ Why did they have to appear now and why Francis and Lovino, the people his

brother Arthur despises. Alfred decided that he would climb the biggest (and oldest) tree in the park, to hide himself from view. When he made it to the top, the first

thing he heard was snoring...Wait, snoring? Yes.. In the tree there was a man sleeping on a sturdy limb. Hmm, cats? The man woke up. "Alfred, what are you doing out

here all alone?" He asked.. H-h-how do you know m-my name? Asked Alfred, who was a little freaked out. Um, i like to camp up in this tree.. When i do, no one can see

me or hear me unless i shout.. You come here often enough for me to know your name, friends, residence, age, height, sch-Ok! I get it! Alfred was now very freaked

out, didn't this guy have anything else to do besides spying on people?! Um, since you practically know everything about me, would you tell me your name? "Heracles

Kurpusi~." The man said. "Is anything wrong Alfred, you don't usually climb this tree.." Its just some stuff that i need to sort out. Ok Alfred, just know if you need any

help i'm always here. Um, ok.. "Bye Heracles!" Alfred shouted as he climbed down the tree.. "Bye Alfred~!" Heracles shouted back.. Oh, its time for my fifth daily nap..

The man said to himself. So Heracles fell back asleep, while Alfred walked home for dinner.

* * *

_**.Again, At The Kirkland House.**_

Alfred walked through the front door just in time for everyone to sit at the table. "Eat up boys~!" Their mother said sweetly. They all sat down at the table. Alfred,

Dylan and their mother listened to Allistor talk about the fishing trip. Marten and Michael playing with their food, trying to make their peas have food sex. Peter was

eating his food as fast as he could, so that he could go Skype his friend Ravis. And Arthur was...He was just sitting there, he didn't touch his food or join in with the

others. Arthur was very tired, from spending most of his day trying to undo the spell, before any real trouble happened. He had black rings around his eyes, from the

magic draining his energy. Arthur, dear... Your tired, you should go rest.. So Arthur slowly walked up the stairs, to his room and practically fell on his bed.. He could find

a way to stop the spell tomorrow. He would stop the spell tomorrow...

* * *

_**Sam-Chan: What do you think~? Jason-Kun and i were up at late hours trying to write this fic. I think we listened to about 49 songs while working on this fic..**__**  
**_

_**Jason-Kun: So, no flaming bitches!**_

_**Sam-Chan: Um, Hasta La Vista~! ^.^~**_

_**9-10-13 Updated~!**_


	2. Wake Up Mr Brightside!

_**Jason-Kun: We're fucking back bitches!**_

_**Sam-Chan: With MORE AWESOMELY SMUT-FILLED CHAPTERS~!**_

_**Jason-Kun: Hell Yeah!**_

_**Sam-Chan: We don't own Hetalia, so don't sue us.. We don't have a cent to our names...**_

_**Warnings: SEX (again?) Language (always..) confrontations, pointless sex, wet day-dream-sex scene** (with is in Italics),** masturbation and etc...**_

* * *

Mio caro fratello~! It's time to wake up~! Feliciano opened the curtains in Lovino's room, hoping that would wake him up. The shinning sun did it's job and Lovino woke

up. What the hell bastard! Turn off the fucking light! "Silly Romano, i can't turn off the sun~." Feliciano giggled quietly as he said this. Ve~ I'm going to visit Ludwig for a

few hours~! Um, so i just want to say bye before i go~. "Bye fratello maggiore~!" Feliciano said as he left the room. Um, bye Feli, have a go time with...Wait! Who said

you could to the potato bastardo's house! Lovino jumped out of bed and tried to stop his brother, but Feliciano had already left. "Damn my idiota fratello.. Always going

to that bastardo's house.." Lovino muttered under his breath as he walked to his bathroom to take a shower and start the day. Lovino got dressed, ate pasta (with

tomato sauce, of course) and started to go over his daily plans.. Oh cazzo... He forgot Francis was coming over today. So the first thing that came into his head after

that was "_shit i gotta clean the house!"_ So clean the house Lovino did... It took him about _**two whole** **hours**_, but he finally finished at about 10:00 a.m. Which gave him

time to relax before Francis came. Francis arrived at 10:45 (a.m.) He rung the door bell and waited for the hot tempered Italian to answer. Lovino ran down the stairs,

he felt a strange excitement that made him run to the door instead of following his usual 'i can come down when i want to bitch' attitude. Lovino opened the door,

jumped on Francis and proceeded to kiss Francis.. Francis, liking Lovino's unusual behavior, kissed him back and licked Lovino's lips. Lovino opened his mouth and let

Francis explore his whole mouth. Francis walked in the house (still holding Lovino) and put Lovino up against a wall. Lovino tasted like tomatoes and a faint hint of

pasta. They stopped to catch their breath. We should take this upstairs, non? With no answer given, Lovino took Francis's wrists and led him to his room. Lovino

pushed Francis down into his bed and crawled on top of him. Francissss~. I'm glad your here now~. I was waiting for such a long time, trying not to stroke myself

before you came~. Lovino said this seductively as he traced his fingers along Francis's chest. This strange behavior was going straight to Francis's dick. Francis flipped

Lovino over, so that he was leaning over Lovino, who looked positively delectable.. Lovino's face was a inhuman, but beautiful shade of red, his eyes lids were half

closed and the look on his face clearly said "Take me now." Lovino tied to thrust upward to have some sort of friction between them, but Francis pushed him back

down and whispered in his ear "vous regardez sexy comme ça Lovino~. I would love to take you now, but first things first~. Francis started stripping Lovino of his

clothes. When Lovino was fully nude, he started tugging at Francis's clothes. Lovino got Francis's shirt off, while Francis took off his own pants. Francis was leaving

hickeys all over Lovino, wanting to hear moans that would go straight to his already rock hard dick. Oh! Francisssss! Ah! Lovino was getting inpatient, he wanted

Francis to fuck him senseless! Damn it Franciss, fuck me! Francis chuckle, then asked for the lube.. Lovino got up and took the lube out his drawer. Francis put some

lube on his fingers and put one of them in Lovino's ass. Francis added another finger in Lovino ass and started scissoring them, which made Lovino hiss. "Tsk, tsk... You

were the one who wanted me to 'fuck you' immediately~." Francis teased and earn himself a "shut it bastard" from Lovino. Francis's fingers brushed against Lovino's

sweet spot, which brought out a loud moan from Lovino.. Lovino looked up with pleading eyes, "Francissss please take me now~." They seemed to say.. So Francis

lubed up his dick and slowly entered Lovino's asshole. Francis was about to wait until Lovino was comfortable, when he heard a quiet mumble of "move bastardo."

Francis moved inside of Lovino trying to find his sweet spot, occasionally brushing against it. "OH!" "Hit there again!" Lovino cried out. Francis struck Lovino's sweet

spot with full force. Lovino moaned loudly. Today he was really glad that his fratello decided to go to the potato bastardo's house. Francis picked up the pace and kept

hitting Lovino's sweet spot full on. Lovino's insides clenched tightly around Francis's cock. In his mind, Francis was thinking "_Lovino your ass is so tight." _He wouldn't say

it aloud though, too **_unoriginal._ **Fuck! Faster Francis! Francis picked up the pace.. Soon, the two were working together to get the pleasure they wanted. Francis

stroked Lovino cock trying to give him release. This lasted for a few minutes until Lovino came. Francis stayed inside Lovino until his release came. They both laid there,

panting until Lovino got up to take a shower, with Francis following him into the bathroom.

* * *

**_~With Arthur~_**

Bang! Crash! Arthur Kirkland, was in his room trying to undo the spell and once again, failing horribly. Damn it! Why can't i get the bloody spell right?! He thought about

asking Allistor and Dylan for help, but knew he couldn't tell them the reason.. "_They'll fucking kill me, if they find out what i've done!"_ Arthur thought to himself. So this

was how Arthur Kirkland was spending his Sunday, trying to undo a spell that, like all the others, fucked up. A few things crossed his mind, like... _"At least the frog's_

_getting what he deserves." "And that fucking prick, Lovino.!" "But what about my little brother Alfred..." "I know sometimes he's a bloody pain in the ass, but at least_

_he doesn't try to be, i think..." Wait...where is Alfred? "OH FUCKING SHIT!" "He better not be with that frog bastard!"_ Arthur ran out his room and bumped into Alfred

halfway down the hall. Omph! Alfred! You weren't going to Francis' house, were you?! Ha ha~! That's funny Iggy~! W-w-why would _**i** _be going to _**Francis' house?**_

Alfred laughed nervously, "_oh shit, i guess that's out the question..."_ Alfred thought to himself. Uh, i just don't want you hanging out with that frog. He's trouble, you

know.. _"Nice comeback Arthur~!" "Now Alfred won't suspect a thing~!" _He thought to himself. "Um, i was just going to the park t-to hang out with s-s-some friends." N-n-

no need to worry Iggy, bye~! Alfred ran down the stairs and out the house as fast as he could...(Which was pretty fast, mind you.)_  
_

* * *

_**:At That Park, Again:**_

Alfred ran all the way to the park, climbed up the tree and for the second time, woke up Heracles Kurpusi. Mmh, come back fluffy~. Wait..Good morning Alfred~! How's

life? Um, how can i put this... Life's a piece of shit! Alfred yelled. What's wrong καλέ μου άνθρωπε? Heracles asked.. What?! "καλέ μου άνθρωπε, is 'my good man' in my

beautiful language~." Heracles answered. Um, so your Greek?.. Correct, my American friend~. "So what is this σκατά life has brought upon you?" the Greek man

asked. Alfred hesitated a little bit, but finally thought _"What the hell, this guy already knows almost everything about me, so it wouldn't hurt to tell him my problem!" "_Um,

well...i kinda have attractions to some of my classmates." "These particular classmates are my brother Arthur's enemies. I don't want to make him mad, because he

does some _**fucked up **_things when he's mad..." "And i don't use that term lightly.." A few minutes after Alfred had finished talking, Heracles spoke. "Well, i have some

advise, but..." But what? But remember i didn't say it was good advise, just advise. Ok~! Just tell me.. First you could talk to the classmates you mentioned to me and

keep it a _**secret**_ from your brother.. Wow... That's a great idea~! Thanks Heracles~! Alfred gave Heracles a friendly hug, and didn't notice Heracles's cheeks turn pink.

No problem, Alfred. Heracles said, his face still a little pink from the hug.. Bye~! Alfred shouted as he jumped off the last branch and run off. Bye to you too~! Heracles

shouted back as he fell back in a deep sleep, dreaming about a house full of cats..

* * *

_**Back With Lovino and Francis~!** _

So far so good... His fratello hasn't come back from his visit with the potato bastardo, so that gives him enough time to curl up with Francis.. They were lying on

Lovino's couch. Francis was stroking Lovino's hair (carefully, trying not to touch to curl) while Lovino was laying down on Francis' chest. They had just finished taking a

shower and decided to lie down before Francis had to leave. Francis... Mmh? The sex was nice, but i feel like it missing something... I have some sex toys i could use on

you mon cher Lovino~. Francis replied... No you idiota! It's like **_someone _**is missing! Oh, so you want a threesome~. That's sounds nice~! Who did you have in mind?

Francis asked as he started to rub Lovino chest. "Well, a certain tea drinking bastardo's little brother~." Lovino smirked as he said this. Francis instantly knew who

Lovino had in mind and smirked along with him. Hey, Francisss~! How about a round of couch sex~. Lovino asked, slyly rubbing Francis's cock to get him aroused.

Ohhohoho~! You have the lube~?

* * *

_**.At The Fucking Kirkland's House.**_

Alfred decided to do his homework, but couldn't seem to concentrate on it. (Who can?) His thoughts kept slipping back to Lovino and Francis...

* * *

_Alfred...Alfred wake up~.. Alfred woke up, where was he? Oh, right...School... He was lying on the teacher's desk in a empty classroom.__(Well, almost empty..) __Was he in the_

_detention class room (most likely) Lovino was sitting on the seat behind the teacher's desk. His eyes flew to Alfred as soon as Alfred tried to get up. Sleeping in __detention again  
_

_Alfred? I'll just have to punish you for it~. Lovino pinned Alfred down as Francis, (who was there the whole time) started taking off Alfred's clothes and __shoes. Alfred was now_

_fully naked. His cheeks had a cute cherry tomato blush on it, while his baby blue eyes looked up at them in confusion. Lovino gently rubbed Alfred's defiant strand of hair_

_(which everyone called "Nantucket" for some reason) and got a small moan from Alfred in return. Lovino took 'Nantucket' in between two of his fingers and rubbed it_

_some more. Alfred squirmed and moaned, as Francis held him down. Alfred felt himself get hard, the feeling of people seeing him sport a_ _hard-on made him blush even more._

_Francis licked his lips, he was going to enjoy fucking Alfred. W-w-why are y-y-you doing thisss? Alfred said in between moans. Because, you been a bad boy Alfred~. __Lovino said_

_as he nibbled on Alfred's ear. Francis let go of Alfred and started to play with Alfred's exposed nipples. Ah! L-Lovino! Franciss! "Guardare cutie, disco già~." Lovino whispered in_

_Alfred's ear. Alfred blushed like he never blushed before, what Lovino said was so damn sexy! Francis, who was in between Alfred's legs, was now playing with Alfred's_

_hard dick. Oh! Ah! Francis~! Lovi! Lovino stopped leaving hickeys on Alfred and opened a drawer behind the teacher's desk. He took out a rubber band and gave it to Francis,_

_who knew exactly what to do with it. Alfred was just about to cum...When, he didn't? "What the hell happened?" He thought to himself. Alfred looked in between his legs, only_

_to see a rubber band tied around his cock. "Oh, that's what's happened..." Alfred thought. Alfred whimpered a little.. That made Francis smirk. __Alfred vous savez mauvais_

_garçons ne reçoivent pas de récompenses~. In a way, Alfred knew what that meant and in turn, pouted. Lovino chuckled softly, when he saw Alfred pout, he was so cute~._

_Lovino licked Alfred's lips, asking for entrance. Alfred instantly gave Lovino access, letting him explore his whole mouth. Alfred's hands went under Lovino's shirt, touching the_

_skin underneath and also trying to bring pleasure to Lovino. Lovino quietly moaned, but regained control of himself and pulled Alfred's hands away.. "Not right now Alfred." He_

_said. Lovino gave Francis a signal, he pulled down his pants and boxers and motioned Alfred to come to him. Alfred got off the desk and went to Lovino. With the __command of_

_"knell down and suck." from Lovino, Alfred got on his knees and put the big, erect cock in his mouth. Alfred sucked as much of Lovino's dick as he could put in his mouth. He_

_massaged Lovino's balls, which rewarded him with moans from his 'master'. Francis came over to where they were and told Lovino to suck on his fingers. Lovino sucked on_

_Francis's fingers in between his moans, until they were covered with saliva. Francis walked behind Alfred and put Alfred's ass up in the air. Alfred started to blush again when_

_Francis was rubbing his butt-cheeks with one of his hands. Francis was trying to get Alfred to relax before he put his saliva covered fingers inside of him. When Francis' first_

_finger went inside of Alfred's virgin entrance, Alfred hiss in pain. Well, as much as he could with Lovino's dick in his mouth. Francis slowly added his second finger and tried to_

_scissor them inside of Alfred. Alfred whimpered slightly. This time Lovino heard Alfred and stroked his hair, trying to show him that everything was going to be okay. Francis_

_brushed against Alfred's sweet spot. Mmph! Alfred tried to moan... Lovino and Francis heard it and decided **it was time. **Francis went behind the teacher's desk, opened the_

_same drawer and found a bottle of perfectly good lube, strawberry scented... Francis walked back over to the middle of the classroom, where Lovino and Alfred were wait for_

_him. He lubed up his cock and slowly put it inside of Alfred's virgin ass. It hurt a lot, but Alfred quickly got use to it and tried to push back into Francis's cock. Francis felt Alfred_

_push up on his cock. Francis's thrust his cock into Alfred, which pushed Alfred's mouth forward on Lovino's dick. Soon they all found one rhythm... Lovino and Francis  
_

_continued to thrust into Alfred, (who was on all fours) which was pleasurable for him to, but his cock was aching madly. Lovino felt like he was about to cum, so did Francis._

_Lovino took the rubber band off of Alfred and let him enjoy sweet release, while he came in Alfred's mouth. Francis came a few second after them, as the door suddently_

_opened, and in front of it was a angry Arthur..._

* * *

**_~With Alfred~_**

Alfred's hands subconsciously went to his pants and unzipped his pants. Alfred realized where his hands went, but he didn't stop himself. Alfred stroked his hard cock,

while trying to keep his moans down. Alfred's thoughts just served to make him mewl and moan even more. he kept stroking himself until he found release. Ah~! He

moaned as cum spilled on his bed. He would have to clean it, before school tomorrow. What Alfred didn't know was that his brothers Marten and Michael could hear

him, and were planing on having some _**fun** _with him. Alfred thoughts drifted back to his brother Arthur. Who at times, could be crazy, but was still a great brother to

him. _What would Arthur say about him masturbating? "That is disgusting and improper!" "I thought i taught you better than that!" "_You did Iggy, but i didn't listen." Alfred

softly said to himself...

* * *

_**Sam-Chan: Okay! That's a wrap people!**_

_**Jason-Kun: For the end of the second chapter, of course...**_

_**Sam-Chan: Yeah~! Now i know we were jerks in the last chapter for not putting Translations, but to make it up to you guys the translations are on this chapter. Just stroll down a little~!**_

_**TrAnSlAtIoNs: **_

_**Italian: **_

_**Fratello (Brother)**_

_**Fratello maggiore (Big Brother)**_

_**Mio caro fratello (My dear brother)**_

_**Idiota (Idiot) (That one is really easy to figure out)**_

_**Bastardo (Bastard) (so is this one~!)**_

_**Oh cazzo (Oh fuck)**_

**_guardare Cutie, disco già (look cutie, your hard already) (e7e)_**

**_Spanish:_**

**_Amigo (friend) (male version)_**

**_gracias (thank you) ( :C Only two Spanish words)_**

**_French:_**

**_Mon Cher ( My Dear) (male version, i think?)_**

**_vous regardez sexy comme ça (you look sexy like that) (Ha ha ha)_**

**_Non (I think it means no...)_**

**_Greek: _**

**_ σκατά (shit)_**

**_καλέ μου άνθρωπε (my good man) (Heracles already stated that)_**

**_Sam-Chan: Okay! We got all of that out the way, so on to making the next chapter~!_**

**_Jason-Kun: Bye! And remember, NO FLAMING! (actually...what the hell? Go ahead and flame, but remember i'll be roasting you with them later on)_**

**_Sam-Chan: Okayyyyyyyy~! That was creepy.. See you guys later~! _**


	3. We Don't Need A Cure

_**Sam-Chan: Hi guys~! We're back with another chapter! (i had some writer's block and the internet was being a bitch, that's why the chapter didn't come earlier..) **_

_**Jason-Kun: We don't own Hetalia and probably won't ever own it...**_

_**Warnings: Rainbow Language **__**(The bad kind kiddos)**__**, Bathroom sex, mentions of sex, randomness and etc... (Oh yeah, we updated chapter one :D )**_

* * *

**_:At The Kirkland's House, 4:30 a.m.:_**

Two figures opened the door to Arthur's room, they were giggling softly.. One of them was carrying a bucket of water, while other was holding the door for their

escape. The figure poured the cold water on Arthur and the two took off at the speed of light. They ran into Allistor's and Dylan's room. "Allistor~! Allistor~! Arthur's

about to wake up~!" The two figures sung together. "What did you two do to him?" Asked Dylan, who was standing at the door of his and Allistor's room. Yeah, what

did ye do to Artie~. Asked Allistor , who was wearing a towel. (For he had just came out the shower) "Oh, you'll see~." The twins giggled as they left the room. "I'M

GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU BLOODY GITS!" Arthur shouted. He was soaked to the bone, holding a plunger with an intense fury in his eyes. (most likely to hit Marten

and Michael with it) "I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!" All of Arthur's shouting woke up Peter and Alfred, while their mother just got dressed and sighed. "It was going to be a long

day." About twenty minutes later, Dylan and Allistor left for work leaving Marten and Michael to be victims of Arthur's plunger. Alfred, Peter and their mother waited for

the three to come down stairs before it was time to go to school. Arthur came down first. He had a satisfied smirk on his face as he ate his partly cold breakfast. The

twins came down five minutes later.. They were still rubbing the sore spots where Arthur 'plunged' them. They finished their breakfast. And headed off to school.

* * *

_**~School~ (They're about twenty five minutes early, i guess?)**_

The four of them split up. Marten and Michael went down the hall to the janitor's closet, (probably to set up some prank) Arthur went to study in the cafeteria and

Alfred went to the bathroom... They had told him to go before they walked to school, but he didn't need to go back then! Alfred ran into one of the stalls, (He didn't

want his brothers to know they were right.) pulled up the toilet seat and had his sweet release. He washed his hands and started to leave the bathroom, when he

suddenly heard someone closing in at the entrance of the , not to get caught this morning, Alfred hid inside one of the stalls and waited for the person to leave. Yes!

I'm at school right now idiota! I'm not going to get in trouble right now, there's practically no one here. You better not let the potato bastardo hurt you! Ciao..._ Creak!_

Lovino put his cell phone away Lovino put his cell phone away. Was someone in here? He started checking the stalls, and when he checked the last one he found

Alfred... Lovino's first impulse was to scream "The hell are you doing.!" He ignored it... Lovino took Alfred by the hands and led him out the stall. He then proceeded to

push Alfred against the bathroom wall and kiss him. Alfred surprised himself and Lovino by kissing back. Lovino intertwined his tongue with Alfred's as they kissed.

Lovino broke the kiss and started to suck on Alfred's neck. Ah! Mmh! L-L-Lovi~! Alfred moaned and tried to create friction between him and Lovino by grinding his hard

cock on Lovino's... Lovino felt a moan bubble up in his throat, but held it inside... _He was in control, damn'it! And he wanted it to stay that way, while sexing up this __carino_

_piccolo bastardo_. You want me to fuck you~? Lovino whispered in Alfred's ear.. Y-y-yes. He answered softly.. Lovino smirked, then commanded, "mendicare per esso."

The way Lovino said, whatever he just said made shivers of pleasure come up Alfred's spine... Whatever Lovino just said, was so hot, it made Alfred want to beg to be

fucked... "Please, fuck me Lovi!" "Please just fuck me..." "I don't care if it's hurts, i want to feel your dick up my ass..." Lovino, pleased with the begging, turned Alfred

around so that he was facing the wall. Alfred took off his pants and boxers, wiggling his ass a little, as if saying "Come and fuck me." Lovino put his fingers in the other

teen's mouth and took them out once they were nice and wet. Lovino put one of his fingers in Alfred's virgin entrance... Alfred whimpered a little, _"this hurts like a_

_bitch." _He thought to himself. Don't worry Alfred, it will feel better in a bit. Lovino tried to reassure him... After a LOT of stretching, Alfred's virgin hole was prepared for

Lovino's really hard dick... Lovino pushed in slowly... "It hurts." Alfred said quietly.. Lovino rubbed Alfred back, trying to comfort him...

"Ah~! Lovino fuck!"

Bingo... Looks like he found Alfred's sweet spot... Lovino thrust into Alfred's sweet spot once again, earning himself beautiful moans from the teen...

"Ahh!" "Lovi!" "More!"

Lovino thrust into Alfred ass faster... He and the blonde teen found a rhythm in his thrusts... Lovino knew he was close and it wasn't helping that Alfred's hole became

tighter at his thrusts.. Lovino took Alfred's cock in his hand and stroked it... This went on until Alfred came. Soon afterwards, Lovino came too, filling up Alfred's ass.

They stayed there panting, until Lovino decided to talk...

"Alfred.."

"Mmh, Lovi~."

"Were you a virgin?"

"Um, yeah...I was."

"Oh merda... I took your innocence."

"Haha! It's okay~! It's not like i wasn't asking for it~!"

"You were pretty dirty... Actually begging to be fucked~."

"Hey! Um...i guess your right."

"We should try and get ourselves into a better state, so it doesn't look like we just fucked..."

"But, we did just fucked." Alfred giggled..

"You want to get caught by Arthur?"

"Um...No."

"So get dress."

"Okay, Lovi~!"

_Damn it! That American is too cute for his own good! I guess it's alright, since i get to fuck him and his cute ass... Fuck it! I sound like Francis now... -.- _Lovino and Alfred

were just on time for their classes today... Mr. Vargas i'm glad to see that your joining us today." Said his 'annoying as fuck' (as he would put it) Austrian teacher,

Roderich Edelstein... Lovino muttered something under his breath (which sounded a lot like pansy ass bastardo) and sat down in the nearest chair.. Francis winked at

Lovino, causing him blush as their teacher went on about "Why they should show up at least ten minutes early." While Alfred went to his class.. His teacher, Miss

Elizabeta Hedervary wasn't too harsh to him...

* * *

_** (**__**Time Skip! **__**Unless you guys wanted me to put a whole bunch about the Seven Years War in this fic)**_

_**Lunch time:**_

Francis immediately cornered Lovino and asked him about his plan to get Alfred.. Relax Frenchie, i know a way to get Alfred... Lovino said.. Then he added. "For a

second time today~." Francis looked surprised, then he smirked... Ohohoho~! You've been having le amore without me~. Lovino blushed, Francis was just...Francis!

How did it go~? Where did you do it~? The Frenchman asked... "Um, it was nice..." "And...uh, in the bathroom." Lovino replied as he face started heating up at the

memory.. We will meet with him at the park, then we can go to mi casa... "Okay." Francis said as they headed for the park..

_**At the PARK~!**_

* * *

While waiting for Lovino and his friend. Alfred decided to visit Heracles again.. They talked about life (Alfred talking the most) and Alfred found out about Heracles cat fetish..

I can't help it, i just love cats...

"Its okay, i mean cat ears are great during foreplay.."

"How do you know about foreplay, Al?"

"My brother Dylan owns a secret porn collection." "..."

"Um, that's okay.." My friend Kiku has a porn library in his house..."

"Wow.."

"That's what i said when i stumbled upon his secret library."

"So, um...d-d-do you like someone? I-i mean, like who doesn't mind your cat fetish...

"My rival, Sadık Adnan, but..."

Alfred didn't want to be rude, but he _had _to find out what happened... "But what?" The teen said... Heracles inwardly sighed... He won't let me dominate him... Even

though he has big muscles and all, he is a uke! A uke i tell you! Alfred stared at Heracles, stocked because his friend no longer had a calm laid-back demeanor, but a

rash almost annoyed one... And he knows it! He just in fucking denial! There was one time i almost got him, but the phone rung and he made his escape!

Um, a-a-are you okay Heracles? Alfred asked him... He was slightly frightened by his friend's abnormal demeanor... "Oh, i'm sorry if i scared you Alfred..." "It's just that

Sadık makes me so frustrated!" Heracles tried to be sincere, but thinking about Sadık again made him frustrated again.

"..." "Um, Heracles..."

"Yes!"

"Y-your starting a-again..."

Oh..sorry, again.

T-t-that's okay." Alfred replied, still a little shaky from Heracles scary demeanor...

"Isn't that the guy you were waiting for?" Heracles said, pointing to Lovino and Francis...? Yeah! It is! Um, bye Heracles~! I hope you can figure out how to deal with

your Sadık problem~! "Bye Alfred, me too." Heracles said as he drifted off to sleep, once again.. This time, dreaming about Sadık on his bed, naked, looking _very_

submissive with his body spread out and ripe for the taking... Heracles wasn't waking up any time soon... Alfred climbed out the tree and ran to meet Lovino and Francis...

Hiya Lovi and Francis~!?" Alfred answered with his usual happy hyperactive voice... Lovi~? Such a cute nickname Lovino~. Francis said as the other two boys blushed..

Whatever bastardo... Now let's go to my house, before Frenchie here tries something... "Mon ami, why would you think that~?" Francis said, faking a sad expression..

"Because you're you~." Lovino teased.. "And so the tea drinking bastardo doesn't pop out of nowhere..." "Yeah, Arthur does have a tendency to do that..." Alfred said

to no one in particular... The three walked to Lovino house... Francis asking Alfred inappropriate questions about how the bathroom sex went down and Lovino trying

to stop Alfred from saying anything...

"You were a virgin?" Francis said, surprised after Alfred told him about what happened in the bathroom (not without Lovino trying to stop him, of course.)

"Yep, but i was pretty much acting like a slut, like Lovino said~." Alfred replied teasing as Lovino blushed crimson...

"B-b-bastardo!" "I didn't say that!" Lovino protested..

"Mon cher, its okay to 'dirty talk', it is part of the language of sex~." Francis dramatically said as Alfred tried to stop giggling...

"Whatever!" "Bastards.." Lovino answered as he unlocked the door to his house..

The three walked in and heading for the stairs...

* * *

_**Sam-Chan: Hey everyone! Please, don't be mad at me for not posting this chapter earlier! The next chapter will have the smut~ The reason Francis-Chan wasn't one who took Alfred's virgincy/or whatever its called is because i'mma hardcore Romerica SHIPPA! I'm kinda mad at myself for not adding more words, but i had to get this down as soon as possible or i would lose interest... **_

_**This Chapter Is Brought To You by Hardcore Superstar, Bloodhound Gang and My Chemical Romance~! Ciao~! I already have chapter 4 planned~! Please Review! That would mean a LOT to meeee!**_


	4. Dreams Of The Past And Being Human

_**Sam-Chan: This chapter has the smut y'all! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, but you guys already know that!**_

_**Warnings: Three-some! SEX! Bad language,**_**_ e zone touching, bondage, flashback_**_ (In Italics)_**_ uke France (le gasp) _**_**and the usual...**_

_**Final Note: No regrets y'all! XD Excuse mi bad grammar~! (I put in a little surprise for you guys~!)**_

* * *

_**Lovino's House~**_

Alfred laid down on Lovino's bed... Lovino crawled on top of Alfred and the two kissed... Lovino slipped his tongue in Alfred's mouth and the two tongues wrapped

themselves together lovingly... Their hands started grabbing at each other's clothes... Francis smirked, he had an idea... Francis walked over to the bed and softly

tugged Lovino's and Alfred's odd hair strands... In unison, they let out a loud, pleasured moan.. "Francisss~." They both moaned... _Hmm, so this is their 'favorite__ spot'.. _

Francis thought to himself.. Come to me, my lovelies~. Francis said as he sat on the bed.. Alfred and Lovino went over to Francis. They laid down next to him. Francis

started rubbing, tugging and licking their odd hair stands... The two moaned in sync. "Franciss~!"Alfred unzipped Francis's pants and took out his erection.. Alfred lick

and sucked on it, like it was candy.. Lovino left a trail of kisses on Francis's cheek to his neck. He nipped Francis's neck, getting sweet moans from Franics as a reward..

Lovino unbuttoned Francis's shirt and made a new trail of kisses on his shoulders and chest.. Lovino tweaked Francis' nipples.

"Mmmh!"

Franics came in Alfred's mouth.. Alfred tried to shallow all of Francis's cum, but there was some that came out his mouth and rolled down his chin.. Alfred and Lovino

stared at each other, both had the same thought.. _Let's fuck Francis..._ Lovino got up to get 'something special' for Francis.. Alfred took this chance to kiss Francis...

Francis took the lead and put his tongue in Alfred's mouth.. Alfred saw in the corner of his eye, that Lovino had come back and pinned Francis on the bed..

"Alfred?"

Lovino walked over to where Francis and Alfred were and tied Francis's hands... Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous les deux? Francis asked, confused as hell to

what was going on... Lovino leaned over and whispered in Francis' ear.. "_Stiamo andando a scopare te, caro Francesco~_." Francis shivered as he heard the Italian's words...

"Ahmh..." Alfred said, trying to get their full attention... Lovino and Francis looked in Alfred's direction... Alfred was half naked, his hard cock standing straight up in anticipation...

Eager, aren't we~. Francis teased.. Alfred blushed, but shot something right back at the Frenchman..

"Hey, its okay if you're scared~! Lovino let out a little chuckle at Alfred comment.. Now it was Francis's turn to blush..

"Okay bastards!" "Are we having sex or am i going to have to call the cops?!" Lovino said, instantly getting the two blondes focus again..

"Yeah~!" Let's _fuck~." _Alfred said, with a different (and really strange) demeanor on his face... Lovino flipped Francis over and put his fingers next to Francis's mouth...

"Succhiare.." He commanded... Francis coated Lovino's fingers with saliva, still feeling a little unsure about being topped... Alfred walked towards them, waiting until Francis' mouth was no longer occupied. Lovino took his now, saliva coated fingers out Francis's mouth and slowly put them in Francis... It had been a while since Francis was topped, so he couldn't stop the pained hiss that came out of his mouth... Alfred came up to Francis and kissed him, distracting him from the pain... Lovino took his fingers out, lubed up his cock and started to enter Francis..

"Damn Francis!" "You are so ti-" Lovino started to say until he was interrupted..

"No!" "Don't say it!" "That is too _**unoriginal!"** _Francis yelled...

"..." "Alfredo, can you mouth fuck Francis?" Lovino asked, (even though it sounded more like a command)

Alfred looked at Francis, wanting to be sure he was okay with the idea.. Francis nodded and engulfed Alfred's whole cock in his mouth...

"Ah!" Alfred and Francis moaned in unison... Lovino had hit Francis's sweet spot, which thrust him towards Alfred's cock.. Alfred thrust his cock in Francis' mouth, loving the warm feeling of the Frenchman's mouth on his cock... Lovino once again hit Francis's sweet spot and felt his classmate's insides close in on his cock...

Ah! Francis moaned.. He didn't want to show bottom qualities, but when someone is hitting your prostate dead on, it's a little hard not to moan... Lovino started stoking Francis' cock, loving the moans that came from the Frenchman... The three found a rhythm and more moans filled the room.. Alfred came first, his semen filling Francis's mouth, while Francis came second, filling Lovino's hand with cum... Lovino thrust a few more times before cumming inside of Francis... The three laid down on the bed..

Um, who was your first time Francis? Alfred suddenly asked as he curled in between Lovino and Francis.. Francis stayed silent for a while, until he quietly said to the two.. "Arthur..."

"What!?" The tea drinking bastard was your first?! Lovino said, shocked...

"Yes, and i was his first..." "But that was when Arthur was not the Arthur, Alfred knows..." Francis said.

"Was it during his punk streak?" Lovino asked, even though he knew the answer...

"Yes, i let myself fall for Arthur and we eventually had a relationship..." "But things changed and the year mon cher Alfred turned thirteen, he stopped his punk streak altogether..."

"Wow... My brothers told me that "Arthur was such a prude nowadays" But i never thought about what that really meant." Alfred said...

"Your brothers are idiots sometimes, but when it comes to sex and Arthur, they are really wise..." Lovino replied as he got up and headed for the bathroom..

Lovi~! Alfred yelled as he flung himself at the Italian, who in turn caught him..

"What?!" He asked, confused as he held Alfred in his arms..

Alfred put his lips towards Lovino's ear and whispered "Let's have shower sex~.." "I'll let you top~."

Lovino immediately began to get hard at the words and said aloud to Alfred "il vostro come un piccolo burattino sesso, sai che?" Alfred giggled and kissed Lovino's cheek... Lovino opened the bathroom door (with Alfred still in his arms) and slammed it shut... Moans could be heard from inside the bathroom as the shower water was running...

Francis on the other hand, was trying to get his hands untied... After five minutes of struggling with the rope, he finally was able to get free... Francis sighed inwardly, he still loved Arthur very much... But for now, he could have some fun. He wasn't the type to sob over someone for two years. And maybe one day, he would have his Arthur back.. It was a stupid dream, but it always gave him hope. I'm sorry Arthur, even though i can't admit it... Please forgive me.. And he hoped somewhere in Arthur's heart, he could hear those words and forgive him...

* * *

_**:With Arthur:**_

Arthur was trying (and failing) once again on the spell.. He groaned, working of the spell was tiring and keeping his brothers knowing what happened was even more so...

"Maybe I could rest for just a bit." Arthur said to himself, and he went out like a light...

* * *

_"You little fuckers!" When i get my hands on you two, you'll be as good as dead! An old women yelled to the two fifteen year olds..._

_"Whatever you say, you fat bitch.." Replied one of the teenagers... He had strawberry blonde hair and acid green eyes... He had thirteen showing piercings... Five in each ear, one on his nose, one on the right side of his bottom lip and another on his tongue (the reason it's thirteen instead of twelve is because he always stuck out his tongue at people) For his attire he on tight leather pants, a shirt that had in big bold words _**FUCK YOU **_on it, he wore a spiked chain around his neck and had wore out combat boots on his feet.. His companion, on the other hand, wore a black miniskirt with fishnet leggings, (which showed his slightly hairy legs) a sleeveless purple shirt and a purple ribbon in his silky blonde hair, instead of green eyes like his friend, he had bright blue eyes... When they reached a far enough distance from the angry woman, the two burst out laughing... _

_"Did you see her face~!?" "She was angry as hell~!" Arthur said as he tried to stop laughing with no avail..._

_"Yes~!" "That was a wonderful trick we played on her~." But it appears that your idea had some 'side-effects'. Francis said, half-in his normal voice and half-in whines.._

_"Oh, so my poppet is hard~." "You were always such a sex puppet anyhow~." Arthur grabbed Francis by the arm and the two ran all the way to the Brit's house... Once they were in Arthur's room, the Brit started undressing his boyfriend, who, for once, actually looked nervous..._

_"Arthur...your brothers are here.." Francis said, trying to hide the blush on his face..._

_"Bullshit!" "Let my half-arse brothers hear, then they'll know who you belong to~." Arthur said to Francis as he pushed him on the bed..._

_Soon, they were kissing...  
_

_Arthur took that as an opportunity to tie his nude boyfriend's hands behind his back... _

_"Arthur, what are you doing!?" Francis said, inwardly panicking... _

_"Francis dear, i forgot to tell you that i was a sadist, who loves bondage during sex~." Arthur smirked as he said this.. Tonight was _**his**_ night... He pulled out a box from underneath his bed and took out a blindfold, stick, lube, and a cock-ring... He quickly put the blindfold on the Frenchman's eyes, not wanting him to see the toys.. He heard Francis whimper at this, but he reassured him that it was going to be okay... He lubed up the stick and shoved it right up Francis' ass, ignoring yelp of pain that he heard..__  
_

_Remember when you use to tell me to take the stick out of my arse...? Well, i did take it out and now i'm putting it in you~. Arthur purred.. _

_The Brit occasionally brushed up against Francis's sweet spot, (it wasn't that he didn't know where it was, he just wanted to tease Francis for a bit) earning slightly louder moans from the Frenchman... _

_"Ahhh!" "Arthur, ssssstop teassssssing!" Francis finally managed to get out._

_"Such a naughty boy, you actually _**like **_having me fuck you with a stick~..." Arthur continued to tease Francis, but tried to hit his sweet spot more often._

_"Ooohh!" "Yessss!" Francis moaned in pleasure and irony, he always did tell Arthur to 'take the stick out of his ass'..._

_Arthur put the cock-ring on Francis' hard erection, he heard Francis whimper a little, but that wasn't going to stop him.. _

_"Now Francis, there will be none of that. You're not a girl, you're my bitch~." Arthur 'cooed'. The Brit teasingly licked Francis' erection. He ran his tongue over the poor body part, then began to suck on it roughly. His hands went towards Francis' bottom, lightly massaging it, making the Frenchman blush. After Arthur was done teasing Francis' poor cock, it looked like it was about to burst. Arthur quickly stripped himself and lubed up his dick. Without any warning Arthur rammed himself into Francis' virgin hole. _

_"Arthur! It hurts! It hurts! Stop!" Francis whimpered in pain as he felt tears forming in the corner of his eyes. He didn't know that Arthur had to go through this every time he was the one fucking Arthur._

_"Calm down love, it'll only hurt for a second." Arthur said to Francis, trying to get the other to relax. Where was that damn sweet spot?!_

_"Arthur! Right there! Again! Ooh!" Francis moaned. Arthur sighed, he finally found Francis' sweet spot, (with his dick, of course) he was honestly getting tired of Francis' whimpers. Arthur started thrusting faster into Francis. They both felt their climax. _

_"Arthurrrrrrrrrr! Take it off! Pleasssssse! Take it off! Francis half-begged, half-moaned. Arthur reluctantly took off the cock-ring (he wanted to bring out a whip. So he could have some more fun with Francis) and let the other cum. A few more thrusts later, and Arthur found his own release. They quickly got up, took shower and ran to Dylan and Allistor's room._

_"Hey, do you guys have anymore lube~?" Arthur asked. Dylan face began a bright red, (he, Allistor and the twins had heard the noises coming from Arthur room earlier) which in turn, made Arthur smirk. Allistor decided to play along, and answered Arthur. _

_"Yep! There's some'n that drawer over there~! Just don't use it all~!" Allistor replied, a relaxed demeanor on his face. This made Francis blush. _

_"Okay, i won't use it all, as long as you two don't break my whip. I got someone to use it on next week~. With that said, Arthur slap Francis' ass, making Dylan and Francis blush once more. Allistor just had a perverted grin on his face. The duo left Arthur's older brother's room and went about causing more mischief. The twins were actually in their room, masturbating to the noises Arthur and Francis had previously made._

* * *

**:~With Arthur~:**

Arthur woke up. He tried to stuff the old memory in the back of his mind. He wasn't about to think about Francis. The bloody git probably didn't even care anymore. He missed Francis. He still loved Francis. He wants to say "I'm sorry." but the words won't ever come out. They broke each other's heart, at least he thinks it was the same for Francis. Why? Why did it have to be this way? Francis would know, he always knew about stuff like this... Arthur sighed and started working on the spell, getting a little better each time. For his heart was filled with new hope. A hope of a new beginning...

* * *

_**Sam-Chan: Hiya everyone! *dodges pitchforks* Okay! I'm sorry! I knew i should have published this chapter earlier, but i got sidetracked. I'm writing another story (i haven't posted it on fanfiction, yet~!) and i just finished the first two chapters for it... So what did you guys think about this chapter. Oh yeah, and the surprise was UkFr/FrUk... Cause i sometimes ship FrUk/UkFr~! **_

_**This chapter was brought to you by: Kiyoteru, Big Al and KAITO from Vocaloid and Hardcore Superstar (A Swedish Band)~! **_

_**Sam-Chan: Adios~! See you guys in the next chapter, which i'm about to work on right now~! Review please~!**_


	5. Confusion Is Only Best When Your In Love

_**Sam-Chan: Hiya guys~! How is everyone~? I hope you guys like this chapter~! :)**_**_ Please enjoy my failed attempt of dramatic-poemetica-romanticus-flufftasic-smutness (whatever that means) XD_****_ (i made a small edit to chapter three, just ta clear up any confusion, that i caused)_**

_**Warnings: Yaoi, Sex, Bad language, awkward conversations between ex's, almost 'i still love you' confessions, time skip-flashback-thingies, dates, **__**confused sex and etc...**_

_**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Hetalia! But that has never stopped me from making more chapters~! **__**:)**_

* * *

"Slow down Alfred!"Seriously bastard, slow down a little!" Lovino shouted in the direction Alfred was running in.

"Hahaha~! You're just too slow, Lovi~!" Alfred shouted back.

"No i'm not! You're just running TOO fast!" Lovino said to Alfred as the other teen made a sharp turn into a corner. Lovino followed Alfred into the corner, but didn't see him when he got there. A pair of arms suddenly grabbed him from behind and a voice whispered in his ear.

"_If you try to catch up, we'll fuck in the next ally we see..._" Alfred whispered in the other's ear, which sounded very sexy to Lovino. It gave the Italian a secret speed, that he had never known he had before. He ran past Alfred, and waited (five minutes exactly) for the blonde to catch up. When Alfred finally caught up, he was pushed to the ground and was quickly attacked by Lovino's mouth, which left many hickeys all over the other's body.

"Mmmh! Lo-o-ovi~! Alfred moaned quietly, and thought to himself "I should tempt Lovi more often." Lovi quickly stripped himself and Alfred, not worrying if anyone saw, for all he cared, they could just 'fuck off'. Alfred let out a gasp when he felt the other's warm tongue licking his nipple, while the other's hand was rubbing on his other nipple. Alfred decided to lightly run his fingers over Lovino's curl strand. His prize was a low groan of pleasure from Lovino. Lovino, wanting to keep himself from moaning as much as his subordinate, brought the American into a kiss, letting his tongue explore every part of the other's mouth. Then the two tongues connected with each other, like a couple holding each other with there arms, so were the two tongues, but a lot fiercer than most could imagine. Alfred broke the kiss, and started leaving a trail of butterfly kisses all over Lovino's face, until his Nantucket and Lovino's curl accidently got tangled together. They tried to put the two away from each other, but it only cause them to bring pleasure among themselves, to the point that both were red-faced, moaning, while still trying to untangle the two odd hair strands. In their heads, they were both thinking the same thing, "where was Francis when you needed him...?"

* * *

_School: (Earlier That Day:) The Cafeteria: With Francis: _

Francis' eyes scanned the cafeteria, looking for Arthur, but couldn't find the Brit anywhere. He decided to slip out the cafeteria and look for the other teen. In the first ten minutes, he found nothing, but that only made him more determent to find the other. After five more minutes of searching, he was about to give up, when he heard the other's voice.

"Why? Why, damn it! Damn it all!" Francis followed the sound of Arthur's voice and spotted the Brit sitting in a empty Social Studies classroom. Francis quietly opened the door and hoped that Arthur didn't see him. His hope was silently answered and Arthur didn't spot him until after he was close enough to the other that he could reach out and touch him.

"Francis..? Arthur whispered softly, then added in a false disgusted tone "What are _you _doing here? Coming to take away my peace _again_?"

"Arthur, i wanted to say that i...am...sor-

"Wait! Arthur shouted, stopping the other from saying anything else. Why would _you_ say sorry, if it was _me_ who did it? Arthur questioned, while trying to keep himself under control. This was going to be too much for him, he knew it, but still kept fighting the urge.

"Because i still lo-..." Francis never got to finish, because a pair of lips crashed upon his own. Francis didn't try to fight back, —he didn't want to— and so he kissed back, with all he had, as he was pushed down on the teacher's desk. Arthur lightly bit down on the other's neck, drawing the blood he craved for a long time. Francis gasped and moaned, reminding himself of how much he missed being with Arthur. Arthur started to strip the other, but then stopped himself.

"Francis...Are you sure you want to do this?" Arthur stared hard at Francis, a serious demeanor bouncing off of him.

"Yes, i have wanted this for such a long time." Francis answered. The spell Pandora put on him was breaking, from the mix of love and lust coming from himself and Arthur. When Francis' answer reached Arthur's ears, he began stripping the other teen again. Arthur left hickeys on the other's chest, shoulders and neck, making moans emerge from Francis. Arthur stripped himself of clothes and began to grind his and Francis' aroused dicks together.

"Ohh..! Mmmh, Ar-r-rthur...!" Francis cried out to the other, begging in moans for the other to fuck him on the desk. Arthur, who wanted to tease Francis a little longer, couldn't fight the urge himself, so he brought his fingers to Francis' mouth and told the other to 'suck on them'. Once Francis finished sucking on the fingers, Arthur put them in the other's tight hole. Francis hissed a little, but didn't whine like the last time they had sex together (which was about two years ago.) This secretly pleased Arthur, who at the moment, was ready to pound the Frenchman into the desk.

"Do it now! Please Arthur! Fuck me now!" Francis' pleas were enough to get Arthur going. He pushed his cock in, hearing only a few cries of pain from Francis, that turned into moans when Arthur hit the other's pleasure spot.

"Art-t-thur~! Faster! Pleassssse!" Francis moaned out to the other. Arthur instantly sped up, extracting more moans from Francis. Arthur took his hands off Francis' hips and stroked the other's cock.

"Mmmh! Arthur!" Francis cried out as he came. Arthur, on the other hand, quietly said 'Francis' as he came. Even though he was quiet, Francis was able to hear the other, but decided not the press him on the matter... Francis decided to clean himself with a box of tissues that were behind the teacher's desk. The two got dressed and when they were about to head for the door, Arthur spoke up.

"Why did we just fuck?" Arthur asked the other, who didn't say anything for a few minutes.

"I-i-i-i don't know.." Francis replied. They both knew this game, but neither wanted to be the victim. They both knew in their hearts, that they still loved each other, but both were to proud to admit it.

"Francis," Arthur took a deep breath, then said, "How about, after school, we can go out to eat and solve our problems, instead of beating each other up about them." Francis smiled and replied 'yes'. The two seventeen year olds walked to their classroom together, smiling and leaving a lot of people in plain horror and shock. Even Marten and Michael were in shock.

"One of them is going to die, or all of us are going to die." Michael whispered to Marten, who in turn, nodded at his twin's statement.

* * *

_**The Park: (Present Time:) With Lovino and Alfred:**_

"He-y Lovi~!" Alfred yelled as he ran in the direction of the small, abandon park. He and Lovino had finally got themselves untangled, fucked and decided to go to the park.

"Yes Alfredo." Lovino replied, keeping up with the hyper American boy, since it came with a reward at the end.

"Will you push me on the swing-set~?" Alfred shyly asked the other, secretly hoping Lovino would say 'yes'. As luck would have it, Lovino did say 'yes', which made the other run over to where Lovino was standing and kissed him on the cheek. Lovino blushed a deep shade of red, then composed himself once again. Alfred sat down on the swing and Lovino pushed him. After a while Alfred decided to look up, only to find that Lovino was staring back at him. The two blushed at the attention they were receiving from each other. Then Lovino slowly closed the space in between their lips by softly kissing Alfred. The kiss was soft and sweet, not full of hardcore lust like the others, but it had something one might call, love... Whatever was different about this kiss, made the spell that was put on them, crack a little more. Suddenly, Alfred got up and touched Lovino's shoulder.

"Tag! You're it~!" He said happily. Alfred took off at the speed of light, laughing crazily as Lovino tried to catch up with him. Lovino leaped towards the blonde, knocking the other down on to the ground, with Lovino on top of him.

"Got you~." Lovino said to the other, a smile gracing his lips when Alfred teasing pouted. Alfred then reached up towards Lovino's face and softly kissed the other's whole face. Leaving the chocolate haired boy blushing when he stopped. Then Lovino did the same thing to the other, leaning downward, he planted kisses all over the other's face, which also left the blonde blushing. Alfred playfully pushed Lovino off and they laid side by side, staring up at the sky, which was now pink. Alfred stood up and grabbed Lovino's hand. He ran towards the biggest tree in the park, still holding Lovino's hand, who at the moment, was trying to catch up with the hyper teen. Alfred suddenly let go of the other's hand and told Lovino to 'stay there for the moment'. Alfred climbed up the tree and was not seen for a few seconds. Twenty seconds later, Alfred came into the other's view and motioned the other to climb up the tree. Lovino climbed up the tree and plopped himself on a strong branch, right beside Alfred.

"Lovi~! Look~!" Alfred pointed towards the sky, but since they were in the tall tree, Lovino was able to see the sunset Alfred pointed at.

"Isn't it beautiful~?" Alfred said quietly, but his happiness was clearly heard in his voice.

"Yes, it is.." Lovino said, then added, "But not as beautiful as you." Alfred giggled at that, but kissed Lovino on his cheek and told the other that he was sweet. The two sat together, holding each other and watching the beautiful sunset...

* * *

_**With Francis and Arthur: (Present Time)**_

"Francis! Arthur called to the other, waving his hand towards the other. Francis walked over towards the other and the two entered the diner. It was filled the nice aromas coming from the kitchen. A woman came by to take their order, Arthur ordered the British Brand Tea, while Francis ordered Oolong Tea. The two sat there together, an awkward silence filling the place of talking. When the woman came back with the tea, both decided to drink their tea, since neither one knew how to have a polite conversation with each other anymore.

"Francis, I..." Arthur started off, then stopped himself. He didn't know what to say next. The silence was so numbing that the two couldn't take it anymore and shouted in unison to each other.

"I'm sorry! Will you forgive me!?" There was a pause, then once again they shouted in unison. "Of course i will!" Awkward silence took its place in the room once again. Arthur turned to face the other and placed a kiss on his cheek. He blushed when he saw Francis smile.

"I d-d-don't know why i did that.." Arthur admitted sheepishly.

"Don't lie Arthur, we both know why you did that. We also know why i'm about to do this~." Francis sealed their lips together with a kiss. When they parted, the two quickly paid for their tea and headed to Arthur's house...

* * *

_**Sam-Chan: Heya everyone! Surprise! Early Chapter post! :) Please Review~!**_

_**This Chapter Was Brought To You By: Mest, Big Al, Kiyoteru, Bullet For My Valentine, Evanescence, The Killers, Foster The People, My Chemical Romance and Three Days Grace...**_

_**If your lucky, I'll post the next chapter in three days... 'Till then, hasta la vista everyone~! :)**_


End file.
